Four Swords 100 Theme Challenge
by Firefly Fairy In A Bottle
Summary: Anyone can participate, details inside. Stories not in order. #5 is up!  "Listen, Red, I-" "No, Blue please don't!" "Huh?" "A-aren't you going to break up with me?" "What gave you that idea?" RedXBlue
1. 50 ll 50 Percent

1**AN- Okay people who are reading this story! Am I great at introductions or what?** **Okay, so anyways, this is a little collection of stories for something I like to call the Four Swords 100 Theme Challenge. (M-rated stories for this series can also be found someplace else.) Basically, anyone here can give me a random number from 1-100 (the taken ones will be listed on my profile), and I'll give you the story prompt corresponding to that number. If you don't like the pairing or story description you get, just tell me and choose a different number or something.**

**Anyways, here's my story! My brother's friend chose the number for me.**

It was raining. Therefore, the Links were cooped up inside with their _annoying_ neighbor, Elsie.

Most of them didn't seem to mind. Red was making brownies, Vio- of _course_- was reading, with Shadow leaned against him and reading over his shoulder, while Green and Elsie just _couldn't _shut up.

Blue was situated on the couch, becoming increasingly irritated with his snuggly purple–and-black counterparts sitting on the windowseat.

_Feh. Love. Stupid._

Blue looked over his shoulder into the kitchen, where the sweet smell of chocolate wafted out like a current. Red bent down, opened the oven, took out the pan of deep brown batter, and inspected it for a moment. "Not ready yet," Blue could hear him mutter.

Wait. It's not what you're thinking. You're totally getting the wrong idea. Blue was only half in love with Red. Really. Only 50%.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

They were fighting again. Green and Blue had gotten wrapped up in another one of their silly arguments, insults being thrown at each other like bombs. This battle truly was explosive.

While Vio simply ignored them, and Shadow actually found this exchange entertaining, Red was more than a little worried.

"Green, Blue!" he cried out as he rushed towards them. "Stop it!"

"Stay outta it, Red!" Blue yelled back. He drew his sword and aimed it at Green. "We end this now, Broccoli Hat!"

Green's eyes widen, but he stood his ground. "Fine, Blueberry Face!" he retorted, drawing his sword as well.

Red gasped and back away, his face growing pale. "You two..." he whimpered. "Don't..."

Blue ignored him. He didn't care. Not at all. Why should he care about Red's opinion? He was only half in love with Red. Really. Only 50%.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

It was bedtime. Far past that, actually. It was almost three in the morning when Blue's bedroom door creaked open. Blue, being a light sleeper, woke up with a yawn.

"...Blue?" a high-pitched voice softly called out.

"Huh- Red?" Blue murmured, recognizing the voice.

Red shuffled into the room, clutching a stuffed bunny rabbit to his chest. "I-I had a nightmare. Can I..." he struggled to get the last part out. "...sleep in your bed?"

Blue rolled over, turning away form the smaller boy. "No."

"B-But Blue...!" Blue couldn't see Red, but he could imagine the look on his face- wide, teary eyes, flushed cheeks, pouting...

"Fine," he said, pulling up the sheets for Red to get under. But not because he cared for the poor boy. And as Red made himself comfy next to Blue, he had to remind himself- he was only half in love with Red. Really. Only 50%.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

The monster was huge. That is, it _had_ been huge, but now it was dead, so it wasn't really much of anything.

Green and Shadow high-fived. Red let out a sigh of relief. Vio smiled and nodded.

Blue took an epic step forward, shouting "Yes!" But as he did so, a surge of pain burst through his right leg, making him cry out.

Red immediately rushed to him. "Blue! A-Are you okay?"

Closer inspection revealed a deep gash in Blue's lower leg, cutting through his white tights and into his skin.

Red winced at the sight. "Oh my goodness! D-Don't worry Blue, I'll take care of it!" From a bag, he pulled out a roll of bandage. Looking up at Blue, his cheeks began to grow pink.

"U-um, Blue... Y-you need to take off your... um... t-tights..." he stumbled through the words.

Blue shrugged, pretending not to care. But he was fighting the blush rising to his face. But why? It's not like he was worried about Red... _seeing anything._ He was only half in love with Red. Really. Only 50%.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

There were so many flowers. Oh goddesses, so many flowers... It made Blue feel sick. Red had wanted Blue to go on a walk with him, and well... here they were.

"Blue, Blue!" Red cried, running to Blue with his hands shoved behind his back.

Blue tried to hide his smile. "What?"

Red took one hand out from behind his back to reveal a light blue flower- a rose. **(1)**

"I-It's for you," Red said. Although he was smiling, it was abundantly clear he was expecting rejection. But instead, Blue took the flower, and picked another off the ground- a white camilla. **(2)**

"Here, take it."

Red's face lit up. "Th-Thanks, Blue!" The boy was practically beaming.

No matter how much Red's happiness shed light on Blue's mood, he had to remember- he was only half in love with Red. Really. Only 50%.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

It was getting late. Naturally, Red was getting tired. He yawned, plopping himself down on the couch next to Blue.

"I'm tired..." he mumbled.

"I know..." was Blue's response.

They hadn't been sitting there for long before Red started to drift on, laying his head down on Blue's shoulder. Blue, as expected, turned scarlet.

"R-Red..." he muttered, not quite sure if he should wake the peaceful, sleeping boy or not.

"Well, well, well," Vio said slowly, that damn smirk overtaking his smug little face. "What do we have here?"

"I-I, it's not what it looks like!" Blue says in a sharp whisper. Not because he doesn't want to wake up Red. Not because he actually _likes_ Red's head on his shoulder. How crayz would that be? Besides, Blue was only half in love with Red. Really. Only 50%.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

The market was crowded. So crowded, that Blue had to grab onto Red's hand so the smaller boy didn't get swept away. Not that he would have cared, of course.

Green had sent the two of them shopping together _yet again_, and Blue, while he hates the market, had to agree, because Green was the leader... Even though he did put up a fight, as always, which resulted in Red calming him down, as always.

(And him reminding himself he was only half in love with this cute, sweet, charming boy _as always..._)

_Finally_ they were in an open area, and Blue heaved a sigh of relief, letting go of Red's hand. Only, Red didn't let go. He squeezed Blue's hand tighter than ever.

"R-Red? What the heck? Let go!" Blue flailed his arm around, trying to pry their hands apart, but to no avail.

"Red, what is with y-"

"Blue, I have to tell you something," Red said in a one that sounded odd on his voice. Blue grew a bit suspicious.

"...Yeah?"

"Well, maybe it's not exactly _telling _you something, but-"

"I don't care! Just get on with it!" Blue never really had much patience.

"O-Okay then..." And before Blue could say anything else, Red was kissing him, right in the middle of the market, with everyone watching. And it should've been embarrassing, but Blue didn't care. He kissed back, feeling as if his head was just going to _explode_ from all the emotions he was experiencing at once.

But still, only one thought was going through his mind:

_I'm only half in love with Red._

_ Really._

_ Only one-hundred stinkin' percent._

**(1)- I know blue roses aren't natural, but it's my story and I do what I want. Plus one of my best friends loves blue roses, so this is for her. Blue roses means the unattainable, light blue ones mean the first flush of love.**

**(2)- White camillas mean "you're adorable". Fitting, I know.**


	2. 5 ll Break Up

**AN- I didn't write this! Morgan did! She's my friend and she doesn't have a fanfiction account. She'd really like it if you would review this and tell her what you think! Please do. Thanks!**

"So, Vio, have you heard? Blue and Red have this rumor on their back that _they_ don't even know about!"

"Oh, yes. 'Blue wants to break up with Red,' is what I heard. But I somehow doubt that, Shadow."

"But... doesn't Blue have an affair with Green?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I saw him with Green yesterday, pretty close..."

"Shadow, let me read. I don't really care about their love lives."

"Fine, Bookworm."

Vio glared at the gossip boy. Red walked up to the tense two. "Hey! Have you seen Blue?"

Vio gave Shadow a warning glance before replying. "Yeah. He's down Isle 2 in the fiction area."

Red smiled. "Okay! Thanks!"

Blue took out a _Sherlock Holmes_ book and read the back cover. His back was turned to Red, who came up behind him, unnoticed. Red quickly put his hands over Blue's eyes from behind him. "Who is it?" Red tried to imitate Shadow, and was surprisingly good at it.

"Shadow, let go of me." Blue sighed and tried to shrug Red off, still thinking it was Shadow. "Wait, you're not- Red!" Blue grabbed Red's hands, turned him around, and put his own hands on Red's waist.

"How did you figure out it was me in the end, Blue? Was it that obvious?"

Blue smiled. "You fooled me until I recognized your scent."

"M-my scent?"

"You smell delicious..." Blue pulled him in and kissed him. Red giggled and threw his arms around Blue's neck. They stood there, noses touching, Blue's hands on Red's waist while Red's arms were draped behind Blue's neck.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

Rain started to fall, rivers streaming down Blue's windows. "Looks like I'll just have to stay over, Blue_. _I forgot an umbrella, so I can't walk home."

Blue just sighed and sat on his navy blue couch. "Darn." Red glanced at him. Was "darn" what Blue _really_ thought?

Red subsided the thought and sat close to Blue, who inched away. _Why...?_

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Shadow, can I aks you a question?" Shadow's smile faded when he saw the sadness on Red's face.

"Sure, Red, what is it?"

"Well, how can you tell... if someone... doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

"Red... well... For instance, ignoring the lover, or distancing themselves from that lover. Hesitating ever now and then, but it depends on who that person is... why? What's wrong?"

"Thanks. Nothing. Just... info for a friend..."

"O-oh, o-okay..."

Red left and headed over to the café down the road. He said hello to Zelda, bought a hot chocolate, and sat down quietly at a corner table.

"R-Red! What're you doing here?" Blue's voice came out of nowhere.

"B-Blue!" Red lifted his head to see Blue holding hands with a blonde girl with blue eyes, just like him. She looked about his age, and both her and Blue were blushing.

"Blue! How could you!"

"Listen, Red, I–"

"No Blue, please don't!"

"Huh?" Blue looked confused at the sudden outbreak.

"A-aren't you gonna break up with me?"

"What gave you _that_ idea?"

Red just looked up at Blue, tears forming in his eyes. The girl beside Blue just stared, confused at the two boys. "S-Shadow said... a-and h-her..." Red stuttered out of his mouth. Blue grabbed Red's shoulders and stared into the little boy's eyes. _~even if they are the same age~_

"Red, I will _never_ leave you. You are my only love. I would die if I left you..." Blue kissed Red's forehead and held him.

Aqua smiled at her brother. "I think he's the right guy for you, Blue. Just take care of him."

Red looked up. "Y-you're Blue's sister?" Aqua smiled, nodded, and left the café.

Blue let go of Red, who had stopped crying and was smiling weakly. "Oh, Red. What _will_ I do with you? Let's take you home and have a hot bath..." Red nodded as Blue picked him up and carried him home.


End file.
